The Nothing
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eu sempre alertei a todos que o Death Note não era um brinquedo... - Ryukku’s PoV – Presente para Mr. Montagh – Oneshot.


Death Note não me pertence, quem me dera, mas ainda terei o meu plush do Ryukku, uma camisa do L, o meu poster do Near e muito mais.

Essa fic é um presente para Mr. Montagh

* * *

**The Nothing**

"_**The Human who uses this note can neither go to Heaven or Hell."**_

**X**

_Eu sempre alertei a todos, desde o início, que o Death Note não era um brinquedo. _

_Eu sempre disse ao Light que ele deveria tomar cuidado ao usar o 'caderno assassino'._

_Mas ele me ouviu?_

_Nãããão!_

_Imaginem só qual não foi a minha surpresa ao chegar no mundo dos humanos e ver o quanto aquelas mãozinhas de moça já haviam escrito no meu Death Note?_

_Eu perdi a conta de quantas páginas foram em cinco dias! Kkkkk!_

_Eu adoro ver a cara de susto que as pessoas fazem quando eu surjo para elas, mas Light foi um pouco diferente. Mesmo com o susto, ele se acostumou rápido com a minha presença._

_A imaginação humana é algo estranho. Quando eu apareci, Light disse algo sobre eu tomar a sua alma. Kkkk! O que eu faria com a alma de um humano? Um colar de enfeite? Talvez não fosse uma má idéia._

_Uma pena que, uma vez o caderno no mundo humano, ao mundo humano pertence._

_O Death Note é muito mais que um caderno da morte. Ele é o vínculo entre um humano e seu shinigami._

_E Light, assim como outros humanos, achou que pudesse dar conta do poder do Death Note. Kkkkkk! Vejam só que fim patético ele levou. Eu teria tido pena, se não fosse eu mesmo o causador de sua morte. Mas a culpa não foi minha. Ele não me dava mais tantas maçãs e aquilo já estava começando a me entediar._

_Se ao menos ele tivesse encontrado uma saída sozinho, sem ter que implorar pela minha ajuda, eu talvez o tivesse poupado. Mesmo que não houvessem mais maçãs ou diversão._

_Entendam, Light foi um dos poucos humanos ao qual me afeiçoei. Só não confundam a minha afeição com devoção, como era o caso de Remu. Eu __**jamais**__ entregaria a minha vida para salvar um humano. Nem que fosse o mais belo humano do mundo._

_Mas, acreditem ou não, ele não foi o primeiro humano a quem eu já dei um Death Note._

_O primeiro foi um jovem homem chamado Adonias. Sua sede de poder era tanta, que não se importou em passar por cima do próprio pai para conseguir o poder. Na bíblia está escrito que os deuses nomeiam os reis. E, nós, shinigamis, somos deuses, não?_

_Kkkkkk!_

_Eu me diverti muito com Adonias. Imaginem só. Um rei destronado pouco tempo depois por um tal de Salomão. E o seu medo de morrer foi tanto, que pediu por sua vida de joelhos._

_As pessoas __**pensam**__ que Adonias morreu por ordem de Davi. Bem, de certa forma, não é mentira. Quando escrevi em meu Death Note que morreria assassinado, não pensei que seria tão divertido._

_Teve um, ainda, que foi surpreendente! Acho que, se não tanto quanto, até mais que o próprio Light! Mas eu __**nunca**__ consegui pronunciar o nome dele. Cara, até escrever já foi difícil! Eu só sei que era algo próximo de Que. Ou será Azh? Ah, sei lá!_

_Era de uma tal civilização, como era mesmo o nome? Cara, nunca fui bom com recordações._

_AH!_

_Eram os maias._

_Sim, era aquele povo que devia estar uns mil anos à frente da humanidade. _

_Kkkkk! _

_A inveja é tão divertida! Vejam que ironia. Quando __**aquele cara**__ pegou o Death Note, não achei que fosse capaz de tanta carnificina. _

_Destruir toda uma civilização do dia pra noite! Nem eu seria capaz disso!_

_Houve outro ainda melhor._

_Um carinha que não mediu esforços para dominar todo um país. Vejam só, para ele, o Death Note foi tão destrutivo quanto para Light. Ele criou guerra, destruiu __**milhares**__ de vidas, em busca do seu mundo ideal._

_Um tal de Hitlar, Hitler, sei lá!_

_Escrever suicídio no caderno foi tão divertido que eu tive que experimentar mais vezes. _

_Kkkkk!_

_Isso me faz lembrar o caso daquela moça. Aquela tal de Naomi Misora. Ela quase conseguiu tirar o poder das mãos do Light! O deixou tão indefeso quanto um bebê! Kkkk! Mesmo assim, ainda naquela situação, Light conseguiu lidar com os problemas sem a minha ajuda._

_Quando aquele tal de L surgiu, as coisas ficaram ainda mais divertidas. _

_Eu não achei que Light fosse perder a calma tão facilmente, mas foi divertido ver como o jogo deles seguia. Como cada um acreditava que era a sua Justiça._

_Se Light tivesse me escutado desde o início, provavelmente poderia estar vivo ainda e ser o tal 'Deus do novo mundo' que ele sempre desejou._

_Ele disse que de nada adiantaria ser um deus se não pudesse usufruir disso. Pobre humano, enganado pelo próprio ego. _

_Kkkkk!_

_Ele achou __**mesmo**__ que aquela garotinha da Remu poderia dar conta do recado, né? Ele precisaria de alguém tão inteligente quanto ele e não de uma porta para fazer o trabalho!_

_Mas aquele tal de Mikami também não foi o suficiente. É como eu sempre digo: se quer as coisas bem feitas, faça você mesmo. Por isso eu mesmo matei o Light. _

_E também porque seria muito chato esperar todo o lance do julgamento._

_Seria tedioso._

_E eu __**odeio**__ o tédio._

_Mas parece que esse cara me persegue! Em todo o lugar._

_No mundo dos shinigamis, a vida era um tédio que só._

_Imaginem só o que é passar o dia todo jogando aquele maldito jogo de empilhar caveiras! Sim, esse é o nosso passatempo. Usar os restos dos corpos para brincar de um jogo inútil. A vida dos shinigamis se tornou tão estúpida quanto os objetivos de Light._

_Kkkkk!_

_Parece que tudo me leva a lembrar do tempo em que me diverti com ele._

_Deve ser porque o mundo dos shinigamis está apodrecendo._

_Para os atuais shinigamis não há um "eu odeio estes humanos" ou "vamos transformar o mundo humano num lugar melhor" ou ainda "vamos arruinar o mundo humano". Nada disso existe mais. _

_Talvez porque o mundo humano não tenha relação com o dos shinigamis, sei lá. Eu mesmo nunca parei pra pensar nessas coisas._

_Nós apenas tomamos a vida das pessoas pelo simples desejo de viver, o que não significa que nossas vidas tenham propósito ou sentido. _

_Nós apenas existimos._

_Afinal, ninguém quer morrer. _

_Essa regra não é exceção para nós, shinigamis._

_Mas também não significa que tememos a morte. Sabemos o que há depois dela. Sabemos o que nos aguarda._

_Ironia ou não, essa é a única semelhança entre humanos e shinigamis: o que acontece após a morte._

_Isso eu nunca contei ao Light._

_Não foi por não querer. Simplesmente não me lembrei. Nem tava afim. Eu não contaria, mesmo que lembrasse, porque ele não taria nem aí. Então, preferi guardar pra mim._

_Não me entendam mal, mas eu sou mais eu e acho que não vou mudar nunca._

_Meus amigos – por incrível que pareça, eu tenho amigos – me dizem que sou sádico. Sadismo, diversão...para mim são todos sinônimos._

_Assim como 'ser comprado' e 'vício'. Mas que seja, a opinião alheia não me importa, nunca importou._

_Nem um pouco._

_Existe uma coisa, do mundo dos humanos, da qual eu sinto __**muita**__ falta. E não, não estou falando apenas da diversão, mas sim das maçãs._

_Shinigamis não possuem necessidades como os humanos. Não precisam se alimentar, não precisam dormir ou descansar. Mas isso não significa que não possam faze-lo. Eu mesmo ouvi falar de um shinigami que morreu por dormir de mais e esqueceu de escrever os nomes do Death Note. Kkkkk! Será que existe cara mais burro que esse? Acho que não!_

_Acho que nem o Shidou seria tão tapado a esse ponto! E olha que eu roubei o caderno dele sem ele ver._

_Argh, eu faria __**qualquer **__coisa para ter uma suculenta maçã do mundo humano agora. Serviria de passatempo e me aliviaria um pouco dessa abstinência. Cara, eu não agüento mais andar por aí de ponta cabeça! _

_Isso até me lembra daquela vez na qual tive que ajudar o Light a encontrar câmeras e escutas, apenas para ter minhas queridinhas de volta._

_Pif, eu não estava do lado dele. Nunca estive. Mas eu não podia deixar de me privilegiar com as deliciosas maçãs apenas porque as câmeras captariam elas sumindo em pleno ar._

_Agora, pensando melhor, Light podia ter me alimentado fora de casa. Carinha sacana ele!_

_Kkkkk!_

_Mas ele me divertiu._

_Ah, isso sim!_

_E __**muito.**_

_Uma pena as coisas terem terminado do modo que terminaram._

_Para os humanos, o Death Note é um caminho sem volta. Mas não importa o quão bons ou maus sejam durante a vida, o fim para todos os humanos é o mesmo: _

_O eterno esquecimento._

_Ultimamente as coisas têm andado muito tediosas, aqui, no mundo dos shinigamis. Por sorte, consegui enganar o rei dos shinigamis de novo. Acho que terei um pouco mais de diversão com esse novo humano..._

_Kkkkk!_

_Os humanos são mesmo muito interessantes!_

**N/A:**

Foram exatamente três dias para eu concluir esta fic e confesso que me deu um bocado de trabalho pesquisar certas coisas para escrevê-la. Sim, todas as pessoinhas que eu citei são verdadeiras. O Adonias está escrito na bíblia, Hitler é o mesmo cara da segunda guerra e o maia sem nome foi uma invenção minha e da tia cookie XD

Primeiro, eu queria agradecer duas pessoas que me ajudaram no desenvolvimento crucial desta fic: Nanase Kei e Ms. Cookie. Obrigada pela ajuda para as duas!

Segundo, eu queria dizer que eu dedico esta fic ao meu querido primo Mr. Montagh porque o PoV do Matt que estou fazendo para ele, ficará parado por um bom tempo.

Terceiro, eu quero dizer que o Ryukku é um personagem extremamente divertido e difícil de se trabalhar! Mas como eu ri escrevendo com ele, cara.

Bem, a fic não ficou muito extensa, mas eu gostei do resultado apesar de tudo.

Espero que vocês gostem também e me mandem suas opiniões!

Espero que goste do presente, primo!

Beijos e até a próxima!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
